Olivia Saugn
|height = 6'0" |weight = 155 Ibs |hair = Blonde (partly shaven) |eyes = Gray |FaceClaim = Natalie Dormer |Notable Family = Helen Locke, Ex-Wife |Decorations = N/A |affiliation = Coalition of Planets }}Olivié Saugn is a Starfleet officer and the current Commanding Officer of the starship NX-04 Discovery. Personal History Early Life Born to Kevin and Samantha Riene-Saugn, an engineer and nurse respectively, on the cargo freighter Logan's Run, Olivié Saugn spent her childhood in space, within the very limited space of the metal wrapped oxygen bubble of a ship. With little else to do, she learned every job on the ship from a very young age, learning to repair what needed repairing, navigating the vast emptiness of space, medicine, and anything else that was done to kill time on the long haul cruises. During her teenage years, she spent the majority of her time in the engine room helping her father with the old less than pristine warp core. She was good at it and was prepared to stay on the ship for the rest of her life, but a disaster on the ship when she was barely even 16 changed pretty much everything. When a system failure caused a ship-wide loss of power. Left adrift, with barely enough power to keep the distress beacon in operation. For nearly a week all they could do was sit and wait for death. She and her father continued to work, but they needed parts they did not have. Though she did not see it, she did hear the gunshots of the captain's old pistol when he took the lives of his wife and kids before turning the gun on himself. That was only a day before rescue came. Rescue came in the form of a Ganges-class 'warp-delta', a ship not overly well equipped, but equipped well enough to send over a couple of engineers to get the ship running again. After that, she could not bring herself to remain. So she spent the next couple of years preparing herself, mind and body, for the entrance exam. When the time came and she could submit her application she was more than happy to get off that damned ship, so much so she barely even looked back to tell her family goodbye. She was 18 and on her way to the academy, screw the rest of the galaxy, at least that's how she saw it then. Early Career Starfleet Academy proved to be both more than she expected and much less. She distinguished herself from other recruits in terms of drive and focus but lagged behind due to her lack of formal education. In order to catch up, she would spend long hours on her own, avoiding social activities and gatherings. Being not-unattractive she got her fair share of people interested in a romantic relationship, but she shot them all down and wasn't gentle about it. Her lack of socializing and being so cold to potential suitors left her with the nickname "bitch as cold as space." But she quickly made it to the top 15% of her class, yanking herself through year after year, focused to the point of rejecting almost everything else. During the first couple of summers she took supplemental classes, staying at the academy year round, barely getting any time off and when she did, it was spent in study. She felt like she had to prove herself. She was one of the weird kids from space, and she had to prove she was just as good. She began her 3rd year in the top 1% of the academy. And then came Helen. Helen entered Olivié's life much the same way a wrecking ball enters a building for the first time, neither gentle or kind. Helen Locke became Olivié's new roommate in the first week of her 3rd year and that top spot was quickly lost. Helen loved her music loud and her nights long. Olivié started the year hating Helen, she ended it sleeping with her. That summer they traveled together and got married in a quiet little church in the great American midwest. The two didn't bother to invite anyone else, they would have only ruined the mood. After a glorious 4th year, in which Olivié went from one of the highest achieving members of the Academy to a beautiful C average, Olivié spent the majority of her time developing her new found alcoholism and her lust for her wife. Helen was more than happy to encourage Olivié's bad behavior and it was on one of these drunken nights Olivié learned two things about her life. She learned that Helen had been cheating and that she wasn't as mentally sound as she thought she was. Olivié caught Helen in the arms of another, a man at that. Olivié then attempted to skewer the man on her fencing rapier and left the guy more than a little fucked up. Olivié spent the night in the stockade and was almost discharged from Starfleet, but luckily the man did not press charges. Olivié and Helen were able to patch it together, Helen claiming it was more the booze than any real disloyalty, and of course, Olivié believed her. Tora NV-18 At the end of their 4th year, as more a stroke of luck than anything else, Olivié and Helen were both assigned to the same ship for their junior officer assignments, Olivié as an engineer, Helen as a communications trainee. On the Tora neither had as much free time and with Olivié now wanting to keep sober, the two had even less in common than they had before. So again came the infidelity. Only this time Olivia wasn't buying what Helen sold her. It didn't matter. Olivié figured that if Helen didn't want her, then fuck it. the two got a divorce and Helen requested to be transferred to a different ship. Olivié didn't care, she was too numb, so she stayed. Despite all the mess in her personal life, Olivié did fine work in engineering, but it was clear that even though she had the skill, the engine room was not the place for her. So, at the end of the year, her chief engineer recommended her to the Command Training Program back at the Academy, and with nothing else for it, Olivié went. Starfleet Academy, Command Training Once more she found herself at the Academy, only this time feeling more alone and isolated than before. She focused on the work and let her social life go to shit again. She didn't care and she didn't care what anyone thought of her. She did it her own way and damned be anyone who told her otherwise. Yet she had a spark in her, a fire that made those around her stop and take notice. She was more angry, more bitter, but she was driven and focused. it wasn't possible to be around her without feeling this fire, this strength of will that would carry everyone through anything that might happen. With nothing else for it, no girlfriend or even a social life, she moved up in the ranking and graduated the Command Training Program at the top of the close, no one else was even close. And she didn't care. Geneva NV-26 No with some training under her belt, it was decided to give Olivié some command experience in a department she hadn't worked in before, so she was made the Assistant Armory Officer on the NV-26 Geneva at the rank of Lieutenant JG. She served quietly, keeping more to herself than she probably should have. She was skilled enough in leading but lacked a certain recklessness that would make for a good commander. She would be promoted to a full Lieutenant and made Chief Armory Officer after only a couple of years and would remain for another year, though it never really clicked her on the Geneva. She felt stuck in a world of stagnation and boredom. She needed more. She needed an out, so when a transfer came up, she took it, even if it did mean a demotion in position. NX-01 Enterprise It could be said that there was no ship people wanted on more than the Enterprise. Olivié got on because they needed an Assistant Chief Armory Officer and she could fight well enough and knew how to handle the bridge if she needed to. But she didn't often get the chance to prove much. She didn't get to spend much time on the bridge, instead working in the armory bay, keeping torpedo tubes loaded and phase cannons prepped. It was hard work, but she loved it. It wasn't until the Xindi attack that things got messy. But she held her own and made a name for herself, at least in so much as she could be proud of it. NX-02 Columbia When the Columbia came up in the pipes Olivié elected to transfer off the Enterprise to the Columbia, but was amazed when she was offered the XO spot. She was more than happy to take it and helped get the ship ready. She was pleased when Charles Tucker came aboard to help get them out of Spacedock, though when he quickly transferred back to the Enterprise she could not blame him. But still, she was happy, at least until the war began. When the Romulan conflict broke out, there were a few major lessons learned very quickly, the first was that nothing any of them had seen could have ever prepared them for the war. As XO of one of the front line ships, Olivia saw the start of the conflict and saw as in a single battle half of the NX division's ships were either disabled or destroyed. In those early days, when she watched the NX-04 Discovery burn, she wondered how they would ever win. But as the war dragged into the months-long conflict, what was once hot, cooled. And when she was offered the chance to recover the Discovery, to rebuild her and make her more than she had been before, equipped with the latest in technology and refit just like the NX-01 had been, Olivié jumped at it. Discovery NX-04 The first challenge of the Discovery was dragging the damn thing all the way back to spacedock to be repaired. Then came one of the most extensive refits any ship had ever undergone in the history of Starfleet. It took almost a full year and a half just to get the secondary hull attached and the new warp engine installed, then they began outfitting the ship with newer technology and re-equipping it with a number of basic systems. All in all, it took nearly 2 full years to rebuild the Discovery, but as she neared completion, for the first time since her families freighter had lost power all those years before, Olivié felt like she had found her home. Personality Complete with her trademarked sardonic whit, Olivié is usually cool and focused. She's known to be ruthless when faced with challenges and never relent. Strengths When the heat is on, Olivié is known to be right there with ice water in her veins. She highly determined and pushes those around her to achieve loftier goals. She can be very compassionate and nurturing when called for, but she prefers to keep people at an arms length. Raised on a freighter she has experience in nearly every area on board a starship giving her a well-rounded level of knowledge in all departments. Weaknesses Olivié has a difficult time relating to others on a personal level, and as such, she is often seen as emotionally distant and detached. She is known to have a short temper when things fail to go as she'd like them to, but she tries hard to be fair and understanding. She's led a hard life and it's left some deep emotional scars, making it difficult for her to really trust anyone. Ambitions When asked about it Olivié maintains that she only wants a peaceful life and to retire on a quiet colony far from the troubles she has had to deal with most of her life. But she's not ready to retire just yet. Hobbies & Interests Olivié is known for her more wild and passionate tastes. She enjoys reading romantic novels and is known to write her own from time to time. She enjoys fencing and many styles of martial arts, from ancient T'ai chi ch'uan to Mok'bara to Suus Mahna (which she is rated highly after training for 6 months on Vulcan). Physical Profile Olivié is well above average height, svelte, shapely, with blond hair, gray eyes, and a rather pale complexion. She has a partly shaven part of her head, where she has a tattoo displayed going down her body, a long tattoo displaying a vine, a vine being somewhat a symbol for determination and survival, two traits she is most familiar with. The tattoo is also serves as a reminder, that she was able to survive where her father didn't. Education & Service Record Category:Characters